Sneeps keuze
by JFeijten
Summary: Een machtig duistere tovenaar worden of trouwen met zijn droomprinses? Voor Sneep is het een onmogelijke keuze, maar misschien wordt hij rapper geholpen dan hij dacht - Geschreven voor Viv's Secret Santa op HPF


**Sneeps keuze**

De zesdejaars tikte ritmisch met zijn hoofd tegen het hoofdeinde van zijn hemelbed. Buiten was de storm van regendruppels gaan liggen, maar in zijn gedachten woedde de storm onverminderd voort. De wekker op zijn nachtkastje had het spookuur reeds bereikt, maar zijn oogleden waren nog geen seconde naar beneden gezakt. Herinneringen, ideeën, gedachten en moeilijke keuzes zigzagden in sneltreintempo door zijn getergde hersenmassa. Hij kende wel honderd spreuken en zelfs dubbel zoveel toverdranken, maar er was geen enkel magisch middel dat zijn ziekte bestrijden kon. De liefde bleek een onoverwinnelijke vijand. Bij vlagen dacht hij gek genoeg dat iets onoverwinnelijks misschien het beste kon worden ondergaan. Zijn hersenen hadden echter te kampen met een verscheurende tweestrijd.  
Aan de ene kant wuifde de knapste en liefste droomprinses ter wereld, aan de andere kant kolkte het intrigerende spel van de Zwarte Magie. Voor velen leek die onmogelijke keuze lachwekkend en in nog geen seconde beslist, maar voor een intellectueel tovenaar als hij, die alle kansen had om een heel machtig man te worden, viel de afweging erg zwaar. Hij had er nog nooit van gehouden om te moeten kiezen en dus wilde hij het liefst van beide mogelijkheden kunnen genieten. Het grote probleem was dat het meisje, wiens intelligentie al minstens even mooi was als haar ontwapenende glimlach, niet hoog opliep met de fijngevoelige kunst der Zwarte Magie en nog minder met de vrienden van de jongen die zich het liefst Dooddoeners noemden.  
Als hij eerlijk was met zichzelf, moest hij erkennen dat zelfs zijn beste en misschien wel duisterste vrienden hem niet hetzelfde konden bieden als de prachtigste creatie van het heksenuniversum.  
Misschien moest hij het maar gewoon doen. Misschien moest hij maar gewoon op haar toestappen en haar in zijn armen sluiten en nooit meer loslaten. Ja, dát zou hij doen. Tenslotte waren ze al jaren de beste vrienden en ondanks de afkeurende blikken van de mensen rondom haar, had ze hem nooit laten vallen. Integendeel, vaak kwam ze hem zelf opzoeken. Toegegeven, het voorbije jaar stond hun relatie op een erg laag pitje en daar was enkel hijzelf verantwoordelijk voor. Als hij eraan terugdacht, deed het weer pijn. Waarom had hij haar bij Merlijns baard Modderbloedje genoemd? Dat was ze niet, zij niet. Zij was helemaal anders en hij had haar nooit pijn willen doen. Dagen, weken, zelfs maanden had ze hem gemeden, maar stap voor stap, slaagde hij er opnieuw in om haar vertrouwen terug te winnen.  
Toch bleef hij erbij dat het allemaal de schuld van dat rotjoch van een Potter was geweest. Als hij hem niet belachelijk had gemaakt voor de hele school en in het bijzonder voor Lily, want zo heette zijn prinses, dan had hij zich nooit kwaad hoeven maken. Hoe dan ook, ze had hem die grove beschuldiging vergeven, dus maakte hij vast ook nog een kans bij haar. In elk geval meer dan Potter. Wanneer zou dat arrogant joch eindelijk doorhebben dat Lily hem niet mag? Potters hoop op een relatie met haar kon beter wanhoop genoemd worden en had evenveel kans op slagen als een slak had om de Beukwilg met de grond gelijk te maken. Hij glimlachte om die gedachte en stapte vervolgens uit bed. Hij was vastbesloten om naar Lily te gaan en haar zijn liefde te verkondigen. Het maakte niet uit dat het al zo laat was. Als ze hem zou zien, zou ze spontaan de tijd uit het oog verliezen. Hij streek zijn hand even door zijn lange zwarte haar toen hij een wandspiegel passeerde en sloop de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich uit.

Behoedzaam wandelde Severus de gangen door. Hij kende de weg naar de toren van Griffoendor op zijn duimpje. Hij had zelfs een vaste route uitgestippeld toen hij en Lily destijds wel vaker nachtelijke bezoekjes bij elkaar hielden. 35 deuren en minstens 300 treden verder, bereikte hij de trap die hem naar de Dikke Dame zou leiden. Toen hij die wilde opstappen, verstijfde hij. Er klonk een zacht geroezemoes aan het portret, dus wachtte Severus af tot het geluid wegstierf. Hij kon het echter niet helpen om een deel van het gesprek af te luisteren. Tot zijn afgrijzen kwamen de stemmen hem maar al te bekend voor. De poedelzachte, haast breekbare stem was uiteraard van Lily, maar die werd vergezeld door de nonchalante, pocherige stem van James Potter.  
'Bedankt voor de fijne avond, James,' hoorde hij haar tevreden zeggen. 'Ik wist niet dat je het je in had.'  
'Je kent nog niet de helft van mijn talenten,' knipoogde Potter terug.  
Het viel Severus op dat hij niet zijn gebruikelijke opschepperige toon aansloeg en dat ergerde hem mateloos. Het geluid stierf weg, op wat gestamel na. Gingen ze de leerlingenkamer binnen? Was die plop het portretgat dat dichtviel? Wat hoorde hij dan nog?  
Geruisloos probeerde hij naar de bovenste treden van de trap te kruipen en gluurde geniepig over de rand. Zijn mond viel open en hij moest moeite doen om het niet uit te schreeuwen. James en Lily stonden vlak voor zijn neus te zoenen. Niet zomaar een kus op de wang, het leek meer alsof ze probeerden om elkaars tong als dessert te verorberen. Met het smakkende geluid van de twee Griffoendors brak ook Severus' hart. In een vlaag van woede trok hij zijn toverstok om Potter binnenstebuiten te keren als het nodig was. In flits probeerde hij zich de meest pijnlijke spreuk te herinneren die hij kende, maar vrijwel meteen besefte hij dat dat geen zin had. Lily zou razend zijn. Hij had zijn kans verkeken, dat was wel duidelijk.

Met een hol gevoel in zijn maag droop hij af. Onderweg terug naar zijn eigen leerlingenkamer probeerde hij de gebeurtenissen uit zijn gedachten te bannen. Het enige waar hij nog aan dacht, was dat hij morgen de Cruciatusvloek wilde leren. Als hij dan toch verder wilde gaan in de Zwarte Kunst kon hij het maar beter goed doen. Daarmee hoopte hij ook dat De Heer Van Het Duister trots zou zijn op zijn trouwste Dooddoener. Tenslotte was hij onoverwinnelijk en zoiets kon toch het beste worden ondergaan.


End file.
